Question: Solve the equation. $ x - 9 = 1$ $x=$
Explanation: Add $9$ to both sides: x − 9 + 9 x = = 1 + 9 1 + 9 \begin{eqnarray} \\ x - 9 &=& 1 \\ \\ {+9} && {+9}\\\\ x &=& 1 {+ 9}\end{eqnarray} Simplifying, we get: $ x = 10$